Quickslimer Messenger Service
In Quickslimer Messenger Service, Rudy begins a messenger service, and Slimer becomes Rudy's driver, unaware that Professor Dweeb is plotting again.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Winston Zeddemore Chilly Cooper Rudy Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Equipment Ice Cream Truck Dweeb's Van Motorized Desk Locations Firehouse Plot Slimer finished reading a fairy tale book in sleeping quarters and heard Chilly coming. He raced over the a grandfather clock and pulled out his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man piggy bank but there was only a button inside. Slimer flew through the sofa but there was no money to be found. Winston arrived downstairs and Slimer quickly flew through Winston's jumpsuit. Winston stopped Slimer and told him he was out of change. Slimer flew outside and tried to get some sympathy from Chilly. She assured him she would be back in the afternoon, plenty of time for him to find 50 cents. Rudy overheard the conversation and urged Slimer to his 'office,' a phone booth. In need of money to buy ice cream, Slimer took a job as a messenger for Rudy's Messenger Service. Rudy lent a bicycle, clothes, and his sunglasses to Slimer. Professor Dweeb, seeing an opportunity to catch Slimer, called Rudy's service and procured his services for a package pick up. Slimer rode over to the address with Dweeb secretly tailing him. Slimer missed the elevator so he went outside and flew through the window. He spotted the payment and package on a desk. Slimer struggled with the package. It was tied to a cement slab confined to the ceiling. Slimer managed to yank the package free but was dismayed when the slab fell onto the desk. He quickly fixed the desk and taped the slab to the ceiling then left. Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth stormed the empty room. Dweeb looked up to see the slab about to fall on him. Slimer returned to Rudy and received another call, to the same place. Dweeb tied a string to a doorknob when Elizabeth warned him Slimer was near. Dweeb tossed some garbage out of a can and they hid inside. Slimer noticed the mess and threw the trash back into the can, not noticing Dweeb and Elizabeth inside. He flew through the front door window, took the package and money, and flew out the window. Dweeb burst in and set off his own trap. An anvil dropped on a jelly doughnut, the jelly landed on a scale, a Statue of Liberty figurine set off a rocket, the rocket knocked a bowling ball down a plank, the ball fell down a bucket, the bucket got some gears working, a string was pulled and a Motorized Desk was activated. It chased after Dweeb and Elizabeth then grabbed them with a giant hand. It spit them out in a small metal cage. Slimer returned and Rudy declared the phone calls stopped so they were out of business. Slimer heard Chilly and asked for his wages. Rudy brought out $1.50 but started deducting expenses for the bicycle, on-job training, and rental of shades. Slimer was left with 10 cents. He sadly answered the phone for Rudy. It turned out Slimer won the daily telephone jackpot and a ton of coins emptied out of the phone. Slimer rode along with Chilly and happily ate his ice cream bars. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 15, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Quickslimer Messenger Service" (1988). *Slimer's Stay Puft Marshmallow Man piggy bank makes another appearance. It is hidden in a grandfather clock in sleeping quarters. *Winston says "Lucy, I'm home."Winston Zeddemore (2009). Slimer!- "Quickslimer Messenger Service" (1988) (DVD ts. 01:46-01:48). Time Life Entertainment. This is a quote of one of Ricky's classic lines in the 1950's television show "I Love Lucy." *In the 6/7/1988 revised script, there was an extra scene where Rudy correctly guessed Professor Dweeb was calling from across the street.Hickey, Pamela & McCoy, Dennys (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Three, "Quickslimer Messenger Service" Script p. 8. CPT Holdings, Inc. Animation Errors *When Slimer goes inside Winston's uniform for money, Winston's uniform turns to Ray's uniform colors. *When Professor Dweeb is trapped in the cage with Elizabeth, his lips keep moving when she barks. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps QuickslimerMessengerService01.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService02.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService03.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService04.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService05.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService06.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService07.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService08.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService09.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService10.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService11.jpg QuickslimerMessengerService12.jpg Collages and Edits FirehousebunkroominQuickslimerMessengerServiceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsidefirehouseinQuickslimerMessengerServiceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Delivery1inQuickslimerMessengerServiceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 Category:S! Episode